Surgical microscopes are used in various medical disciplines, such as, for example, neurosurgery, minimally invasive surgery or else ophthalmology. They serve, in particular, to allow an operating medical practitioner to observe an operation region with magnification.
A surgical microscope of the type set forth at the outset is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,155. In this surgical microscope, image data displayed on a display can be visualized for an observer in superposition with the image of the object region in an eyepiece. To this end, the surgical microscope has a beam splitter arranged in the optical observation beam path. This beam splitter mirrors an image of the object region displayed by a display into the optical observation beam path, the image being acquired by an image sensor in a characteristic wavelength range.